Rugrats Go To Paris, Again!
by KandiKitty
Summary: What if the first time the gang went to Paris they never met Kimi? Now when they go back for Susies first abroad tour, what will happen when they find Kimi at her job? Can they save her? Or are they the ones who got in too deep? T for now but mostly likely will change due to Violence, Drug abuse, Violent murders, etc. you get the gist.


**Kittens! I had a dream like this the other night and thought this group would be perfect to go act it out. When Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Phil, Lil, Susie and Angelica all go to Paris, what shenanigans will they get in to now that they are all (well almost all) living out there dreams?**

**I Don't Own Rugrats/All Grown Up!**

**Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

**No One Really**

A blonde business women was on her cell phone in the back of a limo. "No way, she just got home! Give her a break! She can do a concert in town-" she paused to listen to the man on the other line. Her client was an up and coming singer loved by everyone. "Well that is a whole different question. For a week?...I see. We will need-" she started counting on her fingers "5 tickets for this one...Yes defiantly...3 rooms, yes...I already have a director in mind...I will talk to her about it...Yes yes I'll do my best to convince her." The blonde hung up the phone letting out a long sigh, her clients voice rang out softly "Is it another tour, Ang?" Angelica turned to the voice, intwining their fingers together "Yeah Susie, but it is in Paris. How do you feel about that?" Susie laughed "As long as you are coming with me, I'll go any where. I remember you loved going there as a kid, I wish I could have gone..." Angelica comforted her fiancée, "Well now I get to make even better memories this time." They kissed than started talking about where she was to preform and what the label wanted her to do on this trip.

After high school Angelica went on to business school to take over her mothers company once she retired, during this time Susie hit it big at an audition and needed a manager. Instintly thinking of Angelica, the deal was made and Charlotte's company broke new ground in music production. It had been two years since than and they had been touring for most of it, but only in the USA. Going to Paris was a huge break through. It had been two months since they were last home. Both girls were looking forward to seeing the gang again. The changes made in their group weren't so drastic that the group didn't keep in touch, they were all just striving in their respective field choices. Chuckie and Tommy made it to hollywood as an assistant director and director, Dil opened a coffee shop called Lava Java and Phil and Lil opened a comic book shop down town close to it.

**Phil**

"So they are coming back _here_? Why?" I asked Lil from the couch. "Because Charles sold them his house before he moved into the retirement home. Can't you be happy for them?" I rolled my eyes "duh I'm happy they are all famous and traveling the world but... Look where _we_ are! Still in the same town doing the same crap, neither of us are married and we are still in the same house we grew up in!" Lil slapped the back of my head "You know we promised Mom and Dad we would keep the house in the family! So if you don't like it get out." Jeez she sure was touchy about the house...I couldn't blame her though,they had always said how much they wanted to see grandkids running around here...so when they got into the accident.. We couldn't bare to sell it. "Are you looking forward to seeing Tommy, Lil? You guys had a good thing going before he left." She shrugged "I miss him and Chuck a lot, but I know they love their jobs. I still can't believe Tommy is a director now," Lil slipped on her red heals to match her dress "Or that Chuckie is his assistant! I couldn't do it, I'd end up punching Tommy." I laughed, Lil wasn't one for taking orders. "Come on sis, we are going to be late."

When we got to the restaurant Tommy, Chuckie, Angelica and Susie were all there. Everyone was dressed up and seemed like they had been here for a little while. Lil apologized for being so late before we all hugged. Taking our seats I noticed one of our party members were absent. "Where's Dil?" I questioned nodding toward the empty seat. "Running even more late than you two." Angelica joked. She still had the same attitude as always but now there wasn't any underlining anger to it. the blonde demon had no bite after being with sweet Susie for so long. Tommy pointed to the door "Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Dil jogged in the door right on que. "S-sorry guys, I got-, "Caught up with Wally, we know!" Lil and I said together. That got a laugh from the group. Wally and Dil opened Lava Java together, one thing led to another and their year anniversary is coming up. We ordered our food and talked about what we had been up to since the last time we hung out.

We were all just about done eating when Susie invited us to her Paris tour. "We leave in two weeks, and Angelica thought it would be a great idea if you and Chuckie filmed it, Tommy!" The purple haired director's eyes lit up, he looked to Angelica for further knowledge about the job, soon enough they got lost in their own business world.

"We'd have to get someone to cover the shop, Lil..." I turned to my sister who nodded, thinking the same thing.

"Wally and I can cover for you two." Dil spoke up "I mean it's just for a week and the shops just down the street. She and I can switch off."

I looked at him questionably "What do you want? If you are giving up a week in Paris?"

He smiled "Look, I'd be leaving Wally alone to run Lava Java, something I'm not willing to do. Automatically making me not going. And I need the extra cash... Our anniversary is comin' up and I want to get her something special."

I nodded knowing the importance this one held to him "Alright, so that makes it the 4 of us going?" I half stated half asked. Recieving nods from the people in question.

**Chuckie**

Since Dad sold the house I was staying with Tommy at his parents house. Walking to the spare room, I looked at all of the picture hung around. Most were of Tommy, Dil, Stu and Didi, but there were pictures of the gang. I smiled to myself picking up the one of us in Paris, last time we were there I almost got a mom. A horrible mom but a mom. I felt a hand pat my shoulder "Still think of Coco huh?" Tommy chuckled lightly "Yeah... Paris was just amazing in general! I mean we were so young but do you remember all the trouble we got in to? Geez how did our parents handle us." Tommy smiled "Yeah it was a great trip.. Now we get to do almost the exact same one. Suise's main concerts are in Reptar Land for their grand re-opening." We parted ways and I laid down. Going back there is a dream come true, I never thought I would have the time -or money- to go, but now with the plane, tickets, and rooms all payed for... It is going to be... Epic.

Two weeks went by like nothing. I visited Lava Java and the Deville comic shop, I went and saw my dad and now here we are standing outside a private jet on our way to Paris! "Chuck! Come on!" Angelica yelled from the top of the stairs. I nodded rushing up. Everyone took a seat so we could take off, once in the air Phil passed out, Tommy started reading all of the things planned for each concert and Lil just looked out the window like this was an every day thing for her. I sat next to her "Lil, what's up? You aren't as talkative as usual..." The brunette sighed "I dunno Chuckie, I've just got a lot on my mind I guess." I got comfortable in my seat looking at her. "It's a long flight, I've got time." That brought a smile to her face. She turned to face me and just started talking. I got the feeling she had been holding all of this in for awhile.

It'd been about four hours since we left, Lil was starting to yawn but kept talking just at a slower pace. "I feel like I'm not living up to what they dreamed of for Phil and I. Well I guess Phil is doing better than they thought he would but... I know they had higher hopes than a Comic shop for me." I gave a sad smile "Howard and Betty would be very proud of you and Phil. You guys are happy, you're a business owner and are living comfortably." Her eyes cast down "See that's the thing, I dunno if I am happy anymore. I always wanted to not have to worry about bills and we don't. Hell for a comic shop we are well off! But..." I saw her look toward Angelica and Susie who were cuddled up together. "I want something more...I feel selfish for saying it but I just feel like something is missing, maybe I will find it on this trip. Who knows, I know I just feel...Lost." Lil leaned her head back and before I could respond, she was out just like that.

_Lost...She always seemed so confident and independent. I don't think even Phil knows what is going on with Lil right now... Whatever it is I hope she does find it in Paris, even if that means a drastic change for her, maybe that is what she needs. Something new, something exciting..._,I looked over to the engaged couple once again, _Maybe she just needs someone_. I put my chair back and closed my eyes,_ Lil I hope you find... whatever it is... and soon.I hate seeing you like this._

**No one really**

In a couple more hours the group would arrive in Paris, check into the Raptar hotel and go out, once again, to dinner. None of the concerts started until the next day so they were free, for a couple hours, to roam the streets of Paris and scope out places they wanted to go in the next week. Chuckie, still the only one aware of how Lil truly felt kept a close watch of her. Though she showed no signs of her Lost state, Chuckie knew she was trying hard to keep a happy face. Phil pointed at a "Gentlemen's club" that he wanted to go to, Tommy and Chuckie happily agreed to go the next night after Susie's concert. Lil rolled her eyes saying she is going as well, to make sure they don't over do it like they are known to do.

**So, I know it's long and boring right now. I promise that the next chapter is going to be full of... Adventure! The "gentlemen's club" will be a big part of the next chapter! And so will a mysterious girl with purple hair. To be continued later on. **

***Pre-view* '_God why did I come with them? This place is degrading not to mention dripping with drunks and who knows what drugs.'_ _Just as I was turning to leave a flash of purple trapped me in place. A beautiful women no older than myself danced across stage like she owned it, the guys all flocked to her like moths to light. She was hypnotizing, everything about her made my heart race. I couldn't move even if I wanted to, as long as she was up there, there was no way in hell I was going to leave!_**

**Lots a Lot a Love, KandiKitty**


End file.
